


Thank you for taking care of me

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, Fluff, Jake and Rich are there for like two seconds, Jeremy is an idiot, Jeremy is smol, M/M, Sick Character, Worried Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Jeremy always got sick easily, pretty fast and super bad.After a long date with Michael in the orchard, Jeremy gets sick. The next day Jeremy shows up at school and avoids Michael, because he is sick.Michael is worried about Jeremy and plans on dragging him home, but he is too late.Now Michael is supposed to ride Jeremy home and take care of his sick boyfriend.[MOSTLY FLUFF]





	Thank you for taking care of me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a difficult fanfiction for me to write. It took me a bit more time than expected. 
> 
> WARNING! IMPORTANT! I LIVE IN UKRAINE. I only learn English in school, but try to practice it every time I have a chance. I think I'm good at learning this beautiful language, but I can't be 100% sure about my grammar.  
> I'm really sorry if you find some mistakes. I try my best to avoid them.
> 
> I hope you will like my fanfiction! Have a nice day!

When Jeremy was still a kid, he got sick pretty easily. He could get sick at every season of the year, even when weather was great. His mother was super annoyed by that fact, because she had to spend too much money on medicine. 

Michael on the other hand was the healthiest person alive. It was strange considering the fact that he lived on soft drinks and snacks. Michael never got sick. They knew each other for 12 years, and Jeremy only remember about 4 times when Michael got sick. 

Mr. Heere was never good at taking care of sick people, and Jeremy’s mother never cared so, Michael learned how to treat his sick friend.

As time flew by Jeremy’s immune system got stronger, and he didn’t get sick as easily as when he was a kid. But when he got sick, it could get to the point, when he couldn’t even stand. When Michael found Jeremy that sick for the first time, he actually got scared that his best friend might die. So Michael took responsibility to look after Jeremy, and make sure he didn’t get himself sick all the time.

 

It was great day for Michael and Jeremy. Until Michael asked Jeremy on a date to some fancy restaurant. Jeremy tried to resist to go there. The key word here: tried. He can’t say no to Michael’s cute face. 

They left that restaurant very soon though, leaving some of servants with food on their heads. It wasn’t Michael’s fault that those pricks were homophobic bastards. Right now Michael felt bad for what happened, he wanted to make this date perfect.

“Hey dude, it’s alright! We can go somewhere else next time. And please let it be less fancy than this. But I have to admit, I quiet enjoyed the show. The looks on their faces were priceless!” Jeremy left out few snickers, before openly laughing at the memory. Michael just stared for a few seconds at him, totally not creepy. He loved this boy with all of his being. Even after disaster of a night, he wasn’t angry at Michael and still enjoyed the day. After few moments he began laughing as well. He had to admit as well, that he was satisfied with what he has done. He wasn’t ashamed at all.

Still. Michael felt bad for dragging Jeremy here, when he warned something like this would happen. He wanted to make up for it. And he just figured out where are they going now. “Hey Jer, I have a surprise for you!” ‘My plan won’t fail for sure. He will love that place.’

“Michael, you know I don’t like surprises. Last one didn’t turn out well, did it?” Michael winced at the memory of his last surprise. They ended up all wet. But that’s another story. 

“I swear this one will be good. You will like it. No fancy shit, no pools, no glitter. I swear you will like that place Jer, c’mon. You trust me, don’t you?” Aaaaand again Michael was using his puppy eyes. He knew it has great impact on Jeremy. “You know I can’t say no to that cute face! Alright, I trust you this time. If it will end with some disaster, I will stop trusting you, ya hear me?” 

Jeremy pouted his face, and oh God Michael’s heart skipped a beat. “You are telling me, I’m cute? Have you looked at yourself? You are the cutest person in this world!” At those words, small teen turned bright red color and looked at the ground. “I-I’m not t-that cu-” The boy didn’t have time to finish when Michael’s lips collided with his. He let out high pitched squeak, before relaxing and kissing back. He particularly melted into the kiss, it was long, desperate and passionate. He loved every second of it. Michael felt like he couldn’t get any happier right now. He just wanted to stay there forever and kiss the hell out of the shorter boy. Sadly humans had to breath, so they separated to catch their breath. 

“Don’t try to argue with me Heere. Yes you are cute. Now come on. Before it’s too late!” Jeremy laughed a little at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “Too late for what exactly? Where are we even going?”

Michael didn’t answer. Instead, he dragged Jeremy to his good old PT Cruiser, and opened door for him. Jeremy let out a giggle, but complied and sat down.

They drove into another part of the town. Jeremy almost dozed off, when the car stopped. Two boys got out of the car, and looked around. Jeremy recognized a gate to an abandoned apple orchard in the distance. 

“Michael why are we here?” “Did you mean Heere?” “Michael I swear to God…” Michael just couldn’t lose his chance to make Heere pun. 

“I know a great place in that orchard in the distance. You will love it, trust me! Catch me!” Michael started to sprint toward the orchard. “Hey! No fair, you cheater!” Maybe Jeremy was small, but he still could run fast. Now as fast as Michael though. 

When Jeremy entered the orchard, he already lost Michael out of sight. And he definitely didn’t want to be stuck in an abandoned orchard, especially when it started to get darker.“MICHAEL! C’mon I don’t want to play hide n’ seek!” Just as he said that, Michael surprised Jeremy by picking him up bridal style and kissing him before he could scream or lecture Filipino boy.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again!” Jeremy’s face was red from anger. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say babe.” Cooed Michael, with sickly sweet voice. “By the way, are you planning on putting me down?” “Nope.” “What!? Why? When are you going to put me down?” Jeremy didn’t understand why Michael had to be sweet and annoying at the same time. “I will put you down when we are going to arrive at the spot I want to show you. Besides, why can’t carry my boyfriend a little bit? Don’t try to deny the fact that you love being carried. I have known you for almost 13 years for Christ’s sake! ” Jeremy’s cheeks began to turn beautiful shade of pink. “Fine.”

Michael carried Jeremy across the orchard. Jeremy looked around and enjoyed the nature. This apple orchard was abandoned long time ago. He still couldn’t understand why. It was a beautiful place. It was the middle of the autumn, so there were golden leaves covering the ground. He could swear he even saw a squirrel sitting on one of the trees.

Michael on the other hand walked to the spot that he wanted to show Jeremy. He tried so hard to concentrate on the road, so they wouldn’t get lost, but his gaze always drifted back to the boy in his arms. Jeremy was perfect in his eyes, even after many mistakes he had done, he still was perfect. He smiled fondly and continued their trip.

“Alright Jer-bear close your eyes.” Jeremy compiled, because he knew it was useless to question it. 

Michael approached a lonely tall tree at the hill, and placed his boyfriend down gently. “Alright, you can look now.” 

Jeremy opened his eyes and stared in absolute awe at the scene before him. From the spot Michael chose, they had a perfect view on the whole apple orchard. Now Jeremy understood what Michael meant when he said he didn’t want to miss something. He didn’t want to miss the sunset. It was breathtaking. The sky was painted in beautiful shades of red, yellow and orange, mixed with pink at the same time. 

“So I assume you like this place huh?” Only then Jeremy realized that he have been staring for quite some time.

“Like it? Michael I love it! It’s beautiful, how did you even find this place?!” Jeremy launched himself into Michael’s arms, he almost fell, but managed to steady himself. “Glad you liked it. I brought some snacks with me. We can stay here for a few hours.” 

It was already night, but Michael and Jeremy still stayed and talked about video games, some memorable moments in their life and other stuff. They just enjoyed each other's presence. Michael couldn’t take his eyes off the boy in front of him. He looked beautiful in moonlight, his eyes seems to reflect every star. Heck, even his freckles looked like stars, and Michael could swear he saw few freckles in shape of a heart. Jeremy’s smile made him weak. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Michael blurs out. Both of their faces are red by this point. “Me too Mikey, me too.” 

Jeremy began to cough and it finally dawned on Michael that it was autumn night, and Jeremy wore only his shirt and some jacket. He felt like an idiot for staying that long and get Jeremy cold.

“That’s it Jer-bear, let’s go home. You are probably as exhausted as I am, it was a long day.” Jeremy nodded a little. “Yeah you are right. Let’s head home.” 

They climbed into the car and Michael started driving. He dropped Jeremy off by his house. “Bye Mikey. See ya tomorrow at school!” Michael leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “See ya at school!” He didn’t leave until he saw his boyfriend disappear behind the door of his house.

And so he headed to his own home. He was greeted by an angry mother. “Where the hell were you Michael! I was worried sick! You just said you were going on a date to a restaurant with Jeremy!” Oh shit, he forgot to text his mother, that he would be late. “Oh my God. Sorry, I forgot to text to you. We spent almost all day in apple orchard.” His mother still looked a little pissed, but relaxed a little. “Alright, I forgive you this time. So how was your date?” Michael froze for a few seconds. Riiiiight. How was he supposed to tell about the dinner incident? “It was greeeeaaaaate mom! Don’t worry nothing happened!” He facepalmed himself in his head. Smooth Michael, real smooth, you dumbass. “Whatever you say son.” His mom still looked at him suspiciously, but decided to let it go. “But you should go to bed now. It is already late, you need to go to school tomorrow.” “Sure thing mom!”

With this he sprinted off to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him. He flopped onto his bed and let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He fell asleep thinking about his boyfriend. About how his eyes would always shine brightly at the mention of video games, or things he liked. About his soft curls. About his breathtaking, beautiful smile. About freckles that littered all of his cute little face. They looked like stars. He found at least three constellation by now. He wonders how many more he can find. His mind thought one last thought before he fell asleep. ‘I just hope he won’t get sick.’

\------------  
Next day  
\------------

When Jeremy opened his eyes he immediately closed them again. Since when does the light hurt your head like that? ‘Oh great…’ He already knew where this was going. Nononono. He didn’t want to get sick. He should have thought about that yesterday, when he only wore jacket. ‘Uuuuuugh. Maybe this isn’t so bad. Relax Heere. Everything is going to be fine. Just go eat some medicine and go to school. Everything is going to be fine.’ 

So he followed his plan. He got up, and ate some medicine. It tasted like shit, but he didn’t want to get even more sick and in result eat more of that crap. He skipped breakfast. He felt like throwing up. But he knew he had to go to school. He had an important group project with Jake. And an important rehearsal with Christine. And so he forced himself to go to school.

-With Michael-

When Michael approached the school he was caught by Jake and Rich. “Hey Michael!” “Sup’ headphones?” “Hey guys! Nothing much. Sup’ with you? How did you spend your weekends mmmmm?” Both boys flushed bright red color at the same time. “I-it was great! Right Jake?” “Yeah totally!” Michael chose not to comment their behaviour.

Michael and Jeremy didn’t have classes before lunch together, but they always would meet each other before their first period. So when Michael approached his boyf’s locker and didn’t see him there, he began to worry. Jeremy was supposed to be here already. And so he waited. 

Many thoughts crossed Michael’s mind already, when a pale boy finally showed up. “Where the hell were you?! Did you oversleep or something? The classes are about to be-” Michael wanted nothing more than to lecture Jeremy more, but his thoughts died down he looked at his boyfriend’s appearance more closely. Jeremy looked like shit. He was even paler than usual. Michael thought it wasn’t possible. He had dark bags under his eyes, as if he didn’t sleep at all at night. He had a red flush, which meant he already have a slight fever. His eyes were unfocused a little. And he constantly sniffed and coughed. Michael’s heart sank to his feet. Of course Jeremy just had to get sick. He should have been more careful yesterday. There is only one thing bothering him.

“Sorry Michael. Forgot to text you. I should have done it. Sorry.” The smaller teen winced at the sound of his own voice. Even he knew his voice sounded awful. It seems the medicine didn’t work.

“Why the hell are you in school Jeremy?!” Michael’s voices sounded incredibly worried. “You know as well as I do, that you are sick. And you know that it can get worse in the matter of hours. And why the hell did your dad let you go in school at this state? What in the actual hell Jeremy?!” Jeremy flinched at Michael’s loud voice. Filipino boy knew that loud noises made his head hurt even more, but he just couldn’t help it. 

“It’s okay Michael. Dad had to leave the town for a few days because of his work. I am not that sick. I have important project with Jake, and I have rehearsal today as well. It’s nothing serious Michael. Besides I already took some medicine, just in case. I will be fine.” Just as he said it the bell rang, so before Michael can protest any further he ran to the class.

 

He is not fine at all. He managed to avoid Michael for half of the day. He had gotten a lot worse. His throat felt like it was burned with some kind of an acid. His head felt like it was going to explode. He couldn’t even speak. Every time he tried to speak he began to cough violently. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He was pretty sure his fever was rising and fast. He should have just listened to Michael. Coming to school was a bad idea. He just didn’t want to let his friends down. ‘Maybe I can just give Jake my part of the project, and warn Christine I won’t be able to come to rehearsal.’ That sounded like a plan.

It was lunch time. He was supposed to meet his friends at their usual table. After the SQUIP incident they all bonded together. Even Michael accepted being part of their small group. He smiled when he thought of Michael. Michael was always so sweet and caring, and always was there for him, even when he was a total asshole. And he grimaced a little when he thought how bad Michael is going to lecture him about not listening to him. 

Jeremy approached his locker to grab a few things, when his vision started to get blurry. His knees felt weak. The next moment it all faded to black.

 

Michael was super worried through the entire day. Jeremy has been avoiding him half of the day. And he knew it was because he was sick. Why was his boyfriend so stubborn? Why can’t he just admit that he is sick? It was lunch, so he would see him for sure. ‘I swear to God if he had gotten worse, I’m going to drag his ass back home myself.’ 

When Michael approached their usual table, he sighted when he didn’t see Jeremy. The group of friends seemed to discuss something, so they didn’t notice Michael right away. Only when he sat down next to them.

“Hi Michael! Where’s Jeremy? I’m surprised he is not with you.” Christine said with her usual enthusiasm, but her voice was a little worried. Where was Jeremy? 

“Hey guys! I thought he was with you. He was avoiding me all day.” Everyone looked at him in shock. “Nononono. It’s not like we fought or anything. He just got sick, and won’t admit it. And he knows that if I find out he had gotten worse I will drag his ass back home and take care of him. He can particularly sometimes collap-” He didn’t get a chance to finish, when a boy with a panicked expression on his face approached them. 

“Are you Michael? The friend of lanky boy who always wears blue cardigan? He also have a red backpack with ‘BOYF’ written on it.” All of the group tensed up. What the hell Jeremy have gotten himself into this time? “Y-yeah it’s me. I know Jeremy. What about him?” Michael didn’t like where this was going at all. 

“W-well y-y-you s-see he kind o-of passed o-out in the h-hallway recently. S-some students h-helped to c-carry him to the n-nurse’s office. We j-just thought y-you would l-like to know it.” The poor boy had hard time saying it. He had even worse stutter than Jeremy did. 

All of the group stared at him with panicked expressions that kind of matched his. Michael came to his senses first, and leaped out of the chair saying quick thanks to the boy. ‘Damn it Jeremy. I knew it was a bad idea to let you stay in the school for that long. I should have just dragged you home.’ 

“Don’t forget to text us when you find out if he is okay!!!” He heard Christine yell. He made a mental note not to forget to do it. He didn’t want to piss off Canigula of all people.

When he arrived at nurse’s office. She was taking Jeremy’s temperature. His boyfriend looked even worse now. It was obvious as fuck that he was sick. “Who might you be?” Michael always liked their school nurse. She was sweet and gentle. 

“I’m Michael, Jeremy’s boyfriend. I came here to check on him. How is he?” His voice sounded so worried. The nurse didn’t want to say it to him, but she couldn’t lie about state of health of unconscious boy.

“Well you see Michael, as far as I can see, he just have a terrible cold. But I never thought it can get that bad, so fast. He is burning up, his temperature is 105,8°. We should probably wake him up and give him some medicine.” Michael’s heart clenched at those numbers. 'I should have known this was going to happen. You could have prevented this.’

“Hey sweetie wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up. You need to eat some medicine to cool down your fever. You are burning up my dear.” The nurse tried to wake Jeremy up, but the small boy gave no signs of waking up anytime soon.

“Let me try.” Michael had a full proof plan how to wake his boyfriend. It worked every time. He approached the bed and started to tickle the other boy. The nurse just stared a few seconds before smiling to herself. Whatever works to wake him up. 

“Mmnnnng Michaaael, I know it’s you, stop it! I want to sleep.” Jeremy was cute when he slept, that’s for sure, but he had to wake up. Luckily nurse got it from there. “Sweetie you are in your school, in nurse’s office. It seems that you lost your consciousness in the hallway. Honey I need you to take some medicine, it should help you bring your fever down. Can you call your parents, so they will pick you up?” Nurse sounded a little worried about the boy, that’s for sure. “Actually his mother left him, and his father is out of town. I can drive him to his home and take care of him. Not the first time it happened.” Michael answered for Jeremy, because he knew that Jeremy’s throat must feel terrible right now. 

Nurse nodded a little and gave Jeremy his medicine. Michael at the meantime texted Christine.

WaterMELLons: Hey Chris, I will take Jeremy home. He got sick. Again  
TheatreGurl: Alright. Tell him to get better soon from everyone.  
WaterMELLons: I will. Btw, can you please warn teachers where are we?   
TheatreGurl: Sure thing. See you soon, I hope.  
WaterMELLons: See ya.

Michael put the phone in his pocket and turned to the nurse. “I’m assuming you already know how to deal with this? According to your words this is not the first time he got this sick?” Michael sighted a little. “Yeah, he can get sick super easy. We have known each other for a long time, so I know how to deal with this. Thank you.” Michael looked over at Jeremy, who was already dozing off again. 

Michael took both of their backpacks and picked Jeremy up bridal style. Jeremy’s head was resting on his chest. The small teen was radiating the heat, it scared Michael a little how warm he was. The nurse laughed a little and said goodbye.

Michael walked with Jeremy to his car, making sure he was warm all the time. He placed the sick boy on the backseat and placed backpacks on the floor. 

Michael drove Jeremy home in silence. He could hear Jeremy’s every ragged breath. He knew that Jeremy feels like shit. Filipino boy almost never got sick, but when he did, even if it wasn’t anything serious, it was awful. He can’t understand how Jeremy can deal with being sick so much. 

They reached their destiny, and opened the door to the house first. Because it would be super uncomfortable to open the door with Jeremy in his hands. They traded keys from each other's home long time ago, just in case. The tanned boy picked Jeremy up and carried him inside. He closed the door with his foot and made a mental note not to forget to lock it. 

When he entered Jeremy’s bedroom he was hit with a strong smell of vanilla and mint. It oddly reminded him of home. 

He placed the small boy onto bed, trying not to wake him up. He knew that Jeremy was a heavy sleeper when he was sick, but he still was as gentle as possible. As if in Jeremy was like a glass that can shatter any minute. He covered him with a light blanket, he didn’t want fever to rise even higher, but he still had to cover him. 

He knew that Jeremy can barely talk when he’s sick, so goes downstairs to make some tea. Luckily he didn’t forget to close the door. 

 

Jeremy didn’t even want to open his eyes. His head felt like it was going to explode. His throat was on fire. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, like he was underwater.  
He tried to concentrate and to remember were was be and what the hell happened.   
He closed his eyes. After a few minutes of gathering his thoughts, it hit him like a truck. ‘Riiiight… I collapsed in the hallway. The next thing I remember waking up in the nurse’s office and taking some disgusting medicine. And here I am.’

The sick boy opened his eyes again and looked around. He was in his room, he was sure of it. How the hell did he get here?

“Oh. I see you are awake. Here, your throat must hurt like hell.” Jeremy turned his head when he heard familiar voice. He was greeted by Michael with a cup of black tea with lemon. Of course it was Michael who got him home. He could have figured it out sooner, if only his head stopped hurting so much.

Instead of answering he just nodded and took the cup from his boyfriend’s hands. It wasn’t all that hot, Michael always knew Jeremy hated too hot tea. So he took a few small sips. The warm tea helped him to relieve the pain a little. It was before he started coughing, he whole body shook, he sounded horrible. Michael took the cup from his hands and placed it onto the nightstand quickly. Jeremy continue coughing, so Michael placed a hand on his back and started to pat him a little. 

When a coughing fit was over Michael looked at Jeremy. He looked exhausted. But he shouldn’t let him go to sleep that easy. “Hey Jer-bear, I need you to stay awake for a few minutes so you can take some syrup for you throat. I also have to check on your temperature again.” Michael hayed to not let Jeremy sleep, but he had to. 

Jeremy sat up a little, even though he hated syrups, they helped him to ease the pain in his throat. Michael gave him the medicine and he tried to swallow it as fast as he can. “Show me at least one person, who thinks this thing tastes like cherries! I can bet if somebody thinks that, didn’t eat real cherries in their entire life.” Michael laughed a little at his boyfriend’s childish behaviour. “Do you think you can eat something?” One look on Jeremy’s face told h everything. Just the mention of food made him sick.

Michael took Jeremy’s temperature. 99.68°. At least it finally died down a little. 

“You should probably go back to sleep Jer. You need to rest.” Jeremy was already dozing off, when a brilliant idea popped in his head. “Can you cuddle with me please? I know you don’t get sick easily, so it should be no problem.” Michael blinked a few times before chuckling. “Of course. Whatever helps you feel better Jer.”

As soon as Michael laid down Jeremy was in his arms in the matter of seconds. The taller boy smiled a little and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. 

“Good night Mikey.” Michael didn’t get a chance to respond and Jeremy was already out in matter of seconds. “Good night love. Get better soon.” He nuzzled his cheek in his boyfriend’s silky hair and fell asleep.

 

After a few days of intensive care and cuddles from Michael, Jeremy got better in a record amount of time.

“Thanks Michael.” Michael looked at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. “For what?” Jeremy looked him straight in his eyes and said:

“For always being by my side and taking care of me and loving me.”


End file.
